39 Clues Role Play Wiki:Planning Page
So, we'll use this page to plan, and delete it once we're set up. Active Discussion Wiki Song I was thinking we could have a wiki song. Personally, Stereo Hearts reminds me of the 39 Clues universe. What do you guys think? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 23:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Ended Ideas *I think we should set the RP in Grace's Mansion, in the time between Vespers Rising and The Medusa Plot. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) **I think we should do it like 15 years after the scenario. **You guys should do it the day when Dan and amy find the the last clue and a briefing gets sent to all the branches... I'd be glad to help if you need me. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 17:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) **Welcome Kangaroopowah! Feel free to help :P Now, back to the conversation... I don't think we should do it the day Dan and Amy find the last clue because things already went on after that and are still going on... That's why I think we should do it like 15 years later. **Yeah but still look at the camp half blood roleplay. What do you think swordcross? I mean it'll be cool lie fighting the vespers and all. We should also have an invite only madrigal branch. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) **The problem with a fifteen-year-after RP is there's nothing to do. The Clues have been found, the Vespers quelled. Maybe if you could be one of three 'groups', the Madrigals, training at Grace's Mansion, the Cahills, divided into Ekat, Lucian, Tomas, and Janus groups, who haven't joined the Madrigals and still are searching for the Clues, and the Vespers, who do Vesper stuff. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) What we're gonna do We're going to make a claiming kind of page like the camp hlaf-blood rp where a users lists their strengths and what branch they think they come from to enter. If you have froms with this tell me on my talk. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 02:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :User:Swordcross/Sandbox. What do you think? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 02:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good excpet madrigal should be invite only- for users with 10+ missions under their belt. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 23:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :As in, to defect to the Madrigals? Because we obviously should have both blood and defected Madrigals. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Either way, what will Madrigals do before they are invited/given active status? :In the case of invited, just hang out, work for their branch. Active status, get a mission, prove they're worthy. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 00:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I'll start with the branch pages. You saw Nellie, not madrigal blood but was given madrigal status. For the branch hq thing make it just branch hq because it's for the branch not the Cahill family. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 17:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nellie was an extreme exception. First non-Cahill accepted into the Madrigals in 500 years. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Training Could each branch excluding the Madrigals train at their headquarters? (The Madrigals would train at the re-constructed mansion.) :Actually, how about each branch has their own training location? ::I think option 1 is the best idea. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Can Grace's mansion be their HQ then? HQ Locations So I'm thinking the main Madrigal base should be at Grace's mansion or Cahill Island, Lucian in PAris, Janus in Venice, Tomas on Mt. Fuji, Ekat in Bermuda Triangle, Vesper in unknown location. But you should also be able to access the other strongholds. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :As I said above, I think the Madrigal HQ should be Grace's mansion. ::Yea. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::And I also think you should be able to access the other strongholds BUT have to locate it somehow and not meta-game. :::Well nobody can be the vespers because that's the point- you have to stop them. If we make the Madrigals invite onlly we should make it so that they're our god mod protection- like someone finding vesper 1 in their first mission. Like they can order mission terminations or randomly say rockslide or something. What do you guys think? Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 18:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh yeah HQ, I think London should be lucian because Ian lives there ::::Well, I like the current location of the Lucian HQ since they're really active there and I like how we set role playing the Vespers, the Cahills should be just as big and resourceful as the Vespers. (Reset Indent) So do you agree or diasgree with me. I'm fine with Paris but what do you think about the madrigals stopping god modding?--'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Paris it is then. Anyways, I don't think the Madrigals should stop God-modding since the Madrigals are in character and god modding is out of character, I think it would be silly for a character to go "Stop, you god modded!". ::I agree with you both; we can make a user "police force" per se and call it the Madrigals. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 22:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe that could be the rollback's job? Or everyone in that group would be a rollback so they could revert it? User Levels I don't like the user levels since we can't always keep track of every user. Also, it limits characters and I don't like that. :We have to have some order in terms of character numbers. If it worked on CHBRPW, it'll work here. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 03:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :: The reason why I like us levels is that if a user gets accepted into a branch he/she doesn't want then they'l just keep creating user groups. Also the point is for one user to have one character. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 17:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's a lot more fun to have multiple characters. However, we do have a limit set, 8 Cahills and 4 Vespers. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm fine wit multiple characters but no Vespers in the same way you can't be monsters at CHRPW. Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) (Reset Indent) I think we should have unlimited characters and think we should have Vespers, what's the point of role playing if the reunited Cahills don't have anything to do? I'm pretty sure they're at war with the Vespers... : What I meant was that no user can have a vesper character although they can fight the vespers. 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 20:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Who would role play the Vespers then? (Who would role play out their actions.) :::The Vespers are like the Broken Covenant. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 01:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly, they should be role played. Neutral Places I honestly don't think we should have all these user boxes saying don't RP here. Instead we should have something saying the branch it belongs to (I can make that) and let peopl from that base add content to the page. Let's also have a history sec ion for every page. BTW we have 177 stubs. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 16:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Frankly, I've made at least 150 pages in the user box format. I really don't want to change. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 17:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I get that but all I have to do is change the templates in question so they say something like "This area is under the protection of the . Enter at your own risk". Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::It's just that some HQ's (Statue of Liberty, for example) are secret, and extrabranch people wouldn't know how to get there. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 19:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then I can put up a warning saying only. You may not enter. If someone decided to mess around then they get suspended from the branch. Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 19:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it would be simpler to just leave it alone. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross]] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I'll just widen it. What do you think about the history thing for the older ones and a short description and more places to go to while having just the last two for newer places from Cora's office. Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 21:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Reset Indent Yeah, just widen the templates. Now, I really don't think we need a description if we have a picture and I really don't like descriptions in role plays actually. Also, what do you mean by ''"What do you think about the history thing for the older ones and a short description and more places to go to while having just the last two for newer places from Cora's office."? Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'''HBH]] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 22:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ----